una pareja muy dispareja
by Gii3
Summary: Ni c d dond c me ocurrio este fic... estaba viendo la lista d fics y se me a ocurrido esto, por suerto es solo un oneshoot y es la unica historia k publicare k tenga k ver con esta pareja pero igual me gustaria k la leyeran y me digan sus opiniones, y de


**Una pareja muy dispareja.(bastante)**

**Ni c d dond c me ocurrio este fic... estaba viendo la lista d fics y se me a ocurrido esto, por suerto es solo un one-shoot y es la unica historia k publicare k tenga k ver con esta pareja pero igual me gustaria k la leyeran y me digan sus opiniones, y de paso k me recuerden lo lok qe estoy como para hacer un fic d estos dos como pareja...yo se que ya ahi gente qe ha escrito y todo pero ¿yoooooooo?? Jeje estas es la primera y la ultima vez que lo hago(SsHg)**

Despues de una larga clase de transformaciones ella se dirigia al gran comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos, ron y ginny weasly junto con harry potter mas conocido como el niño que sobrevivio. Sus tez clara hacia que algunas pecas en su rostro resaltaran y su rebelde cabello castaño le daba una imprecion de leona, como el animal de su casa.

Iba caminando por los pasillos casi vacios cuando le vio... estaba hablando con algunos slythering y en cuestion de segundos volteo su cara hacia ella, rapidamente se volteo para esconder el color rojizo que habia adquirido su cara. Siguio caminado pero no saco de su cabeza aquel profesor que le robaba un suspiro cada noche y le hacia sollozar con la ilucion del amor de una noche, mas no era mas que un amor prohibido o talvez una simple obsecion pero aun despues de todos esos defectos que tenia o esas cualidades inalcanzables, no podia evitar seguir amandole, no podia dejar de repetir en su cabeza ese nombre...Severus Snape.

Ya habia pensado en la posibilidad que aquello que sentia no era mas que una jugaretta de su corazon pero no podia evitar sentirse tonta frente a el y cada que le veia se preguntaba quien habia dejado entrar mariposas en su estomago. Cuando hubo llegado frente a la puerta del gran comedor y estaba dispuesta a pasar alguien le llamo

-granger puedo hablar contigo

Era draco malfoy...cuanto le odiaba, rara vez se hablaban y cuando lo hacian terminaban tratandose como perro y gato

-¿que quieres?-pregunto altanera

-yo...queria hablar contigo...

-pues dime, creo que no hay de otra

-ven vamos aotro lugar-dijo alandola por la muñeca

Luego de un rato draco malfoy y hermione granger se encontraban en las mazmorras sentados cada uno en una butaca diferente

-hermione, yo...yo...pues veras, yo...mmm... ¿como decirlo?yo...

-si TU ya capte ¿que quieres?

-yo...mmm... yo te quiero, pedir la tarea de herbologia... ¿la tienes?

-¿perdooon?!!, acaso me trajiste aki para tenerme de shpo para darte las tareas que YOO me mato haciendo-exclamo alto-ash, me largo

-NO-dijo draco agarrandole por la muñeca

-sueltame-dijo liberandose de su mano

-hermione yo... TE AMO

Esas dos palabras congelaron a hermione, estaba parada frente a la puerta con la mano a medio camino, su respiracion se detuvo un instante pero volvio luego algo jadeante.

-malfoy yo...

Se noto que la leona le llamara por su apellido le dolio pues de su cara desaparecion un poco del brillo que tenia

-yo...-prosiguio-yo, no t odio...-no entendia por que le mentia...SI LE ODIABA...talvez... ¿sentiria pena por el?-pero... esos sentimientos que tu tienes hacia mi yo...los tengo hacia otra persona, y de verdad que... no pienso cambiarlos, por que son demasiado fuertes

-pero...

-draco!-le corto la chica-no te deprimas mas, es lo que debia ser, debe haber alguien para ti...yo estoy segura

-esas tonterias no me ayudaran, no me interesa que alla mas peces en el agua, yo te quiero a ti!-dijo elevando la voz

-pero draco entiendeme-dijo sentandose a su lado y poniendo su brazo sobre su espalda.

-hermione yo...-dijo este volteandose hacia ella-te quiero!!... y si no eres para mi...no sera para ninguno

-pero yo...-antes de que pudiera terminar la frase draco la beso y en ese mismo instante un profesor entro en el aula

Hermione se separo bruscamente de draco y bajo la cabeza para luego saludar al profesor snape con una voz apenas audible

-señorita granger espereme afuera-ordeno severus snape

-claro-dijo con cierta timidez

Hermione espero afuera como el profesor habia dicho e intento escuchar tras la puerta algo, pero no alcanzo a escuchar nada cinco minutos despues el rubio de ojos grises salio de la sala, le dedico una sonrisa picara a hermione mientras se alejaba lentamente de el lugar

Hermione entro y el profesor estaba sentado sobre su escritorio con una pose bastante sexy, segun hermione.

-que era lo que queria decirme profesor?

-¿podemos dejar a un lado las formalidades, hermione?

Hermione casi se derrite al instante nunca le habia gustado su nombre pero en sus labios se oia tan bien .

-¿eh...?-dijo como distraida-¿ah? Si claro-agrego rapidamente al notar que estaba haciendo el ridiculo para luego maldecirce por lo bajo

-hermione yo...-dijo severus agarrandole la mano

En ese instante hermione se puso de todos los colores y no podia esconder su felicidad.

-no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder ¿si?, por que no me gusta que nadie toque a mi chica

No lo podia creer!!! Habia dicho SU chica, hermione estaba a punto de saltar por los aires y gritar a los cuatro vientos "amo a severus snape!!"

-ehm...yo...-esas fueron las unicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica antes de que el mismo severus se acercara a ella hasta besarla con ternura, lentamente fueron callendo en la pasion y en la lujuria y el beso se hacia mas profundo pero lo que ninguno sabia es que al otro lado de la puerta alguien les observaba... y no le gustaba lo que veia...

al otro dia

-oye hermy date rapido!!-le apresuro su mejor amiga ginny weasly

-ash ya voy!!

-vamonos que estoy llegando tarde, por tu culpa

-¿y quien te manda a esperarme?

-bueno ya vamonos-apremio la chica

Ginny llego a su clase de astronomia pero hermione llego justo a tiempo y si hubiera llegado mas tarde tal vez no hubiera entrado. Le tocaba pociones, con severus, asi que no podia atender bien a la clase y apenas entendio algo.

"me pasa a mi por estar tonteando"-penso hermione

La clase se termino y todos se habian ido, solo quedaban unos pocos, entre ellos hermione, draco, pansy y otros mas de slythering. El aula se fue vaciando y solo quedaron draco hermione y severus, hermione hizo ademan de irse pero no sin antes mandarle una mirada a severus pidiendole que se encontraran luego, este asintio levemente. ella se quedo esperandole fuera

de pronto sin previo aviso draco le lanzo un aveda kedavra a su profesor y el cayo en el piso sin mas

-¿que fue lo que paso?-dijo hermione alarmada que lo habia oido todo

-ya nada se entromete entre nosotros mi querida hermione

-¿pero que has echo?!! Que lo mates no cambiara lo que siento por el ¿sabes?

-pero lo olvidaras, y entonces yo estare alli para ti

-severus es una de esas personas que no se olvidan jamas!!

-no me importa hermione, yo te dije, si no eres mia...no seras de ningun otro.

Draco abandono la habitacion y hermione se quedo arrodillada frente al cuerpo de su amante, de su amor prohibido y mas que eso de su amor secreto

FIN!!!

**Espero que les haya gustado dejen review y toda la cosa plixxxx!!! **

**Luv ia gaar **


End file.
